


Poison & Wine

by Marandawrites



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Court Magician AU (The Arcana), Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Mutual Pining, Other, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Slow Burn, did someone say pining?, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandawrites/pseuds/Marandawrites
Summary: Instead of taking over the shop for their aunt the apprentice earns a place upon the palace court. While they try to navigate their new responsibilities and this new life, they find they may have found far more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Poison & Wine

The light of the afternoon sun casts long shadows across my room while a soft breeze dances through the drapes that adorn the open window. I take a breath as I smooth my outfit once more. I turn admiring it in the full length mirror. I’m still not fully sure how I feel about it. Is it too much? Not enough? The other outfit might suit me better especially for a dinner with the court. My thoughts trail off into a single doubtful thought. I can’t do this. I run my hands over my face, turning away from the mirror knowing if I look back I will hate it even more than I already do. This feels like a mistake. I’m not prepared for this.

The palace was another world of its own. Everything finer and grander; my imagination paled in comparison. I feel out of place. A few days ago I worked tirelessly in my aunt’s shop to help maintain the usual crowds. A few days ago someone came looking for a magician to assist the countess and I was quick to offer my services. Only, I never dreamed it would grant me a place upon the court as the court magician. 

Change and I have always been strangers, distant yet civil to each other. In the end, change always left a bitter taste of regret in my mouth, even if it was for the better. This would be no different, that is one thing I was sure of, despite what the cards tried to tell me. 

A gentle knock rings out. I freeze, pulled far too quickly from one anxious thoughts and plunged into another. Was it time for dinner? It was still far too early in the afternoon. Did the countess need me? Had something happened? Was the dinner canceled? I could only hope. 

“Come in,” I call out fully expecting an exasperated chamberlain to come clambering into the room. The door softly creeks out and the radiant face of the Countess appears. She quietly steps inside, pressing the door closed behind her. A smile grows on her lips as she takes me in. 

“I had a feeling those colors favored you.” She beams as her scarlet gaze looks me over. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you, Countess.” The weight slips from my shoulders as I meet her eyes offering me some comfort. 

“Please, call me Nadia.” 

“Of course, I’m sor--”

She steps past me, waving off my words. I let go of the breath I was holding and follow her to the vanity. “Are you looking forward to dinner? I’m sure you’ve heard quite a lot about the court.”

“I am,” I lie. I want nothing more than to curl back into the impossibly soft bed and hide there until I am called upon to preform my duties. “I’ve heard enough. Mostly their names and titles, but I don’t know much about them other than they assist you and the count--sorry, I mean Lucio with running the city.” 

Her delicate fingers trace the top of the jewelry box. She hums softly as she opens it. “I see. Essentially yes, that is what they do. I, however, wanted to warn you. They can be a bit much.” 

I laugh softly, “If I can handle Lucio, I am sure I can handle whatever they have in store.”  
I feel a chill rush up my spine as I realize my thoughts have escaped before I stop them. “No, Countess--Nadia, sorry I--what I mean to say--”

Her laughter is unexpected, I feel the color drain from my body as I watch her turn back to me with an elegant looking necklace draped between her fingers. “My husband is an acquired taste that I often don’t enjoy myself.” 

She steps forward, holding out the necklace. “May I?” She gestures towards me, I nod. I swallow as she unclasps the hook. I can smell the notes of lavender and vanilla from her perfume as she reached around me. Her hands guide the chain before letting it rest against my chest. My eyes fell to the impossibly green emerald then back to her. 

“There, it ties everything together.” She smiles as her hands move to my shoulders. “I can tell you’re nervous. You will do wonderfully. They will love you.”

“Thank you, Nadia.” Hearing the words come from her, I could almost believe them and with little time to spare, maybe I could convince myself to. “Is it really that easy to tell?” 

“I have a sense for these things,”She offers me one last smile before she lets her hands fall gracefully back to her side. “I must go freshen up, but I will see you there. You have nothing to worry about.” 

I nodded once more, taking a breath to try to relax myself. She believes in me, that should be enough to get me through this evening and maybe even my time here. “I look forward to it.” 

With that she left, I walk to the vanity after seeing her out, sitting before it. I trace the pendent that hung loosely around my neck, taking solace in the countess’ words. It is only a dinner, after all. What was I so worried about?

It wasn’t long after Nadia left, did the Chamberlain come to retrieve me. I hold my head higher, faking the confidence I wish I had as I am lead to the dinning hall. The chamberlain kept an anxious pace, fearing we will be late. I was glad to know that I was not the only nervous one, but I felt I was nearly jogging to keep up. 

By the time we reach the door, I am a little winded. I watch as the Chamberlain approached the door, shooting me an impatient look. I take a deep breath before walking towards them. They open the door, stepping through. Whatever conversation was, silenced with the Chamberlain's presence. 

“Welcoming, the Court Magician Y/N.” They step aside as they speak, allowing me to walk in. I felt a cold chill run through me as I felt the heavy gaze of the court. Almost all of them seemed to perk up, whatever conversation that had transpired before had been lost to them talk or rather yelling to get my attention. 

“Magician! Magician sit next to me!”

“NO! SIT NEXT TO ME, MAGICIAN!” 

“I saved a seat for you here!”

I kindly decline the offers as I pass them. The dead red eyes of one, who I believe to be Quaestor Valdemar, seem to look right through me pass by them. It felt almost as if they are studying me. I kept my eyes down as I take my place at the open seat between Nadia and a small woman who seems to be hungrily eyeing the empty plates before us. 

I catch Lucio’s pale stare, he smiles as he looks out to all of us. “Now that we’re all here, let’s eat!” 

With that, servants began to distribute the first course to each of us. They were barely able to get the plate to the table before the woman beside me began digging into it as if she were starving. 

“Procurator Volta has a bit of an appetite,” Nadia whispers to me as she picks up her silverware. 

I laugh nervously, I pick up my fork, pulling my plate closer to myself. 

“How are you liking things here at the Palace, Y/N?” Lucio speaks up, silver eyes watching me with great interest. 

“It’s been wonderful, Lucio.” I focus on every word before I speak, remembering formality isn’t exactly necessary. “The palace is beautiful, and you and Nadia have been such gracious hosts. I’m grateful that you’ll have me be a part of your court.”

Nadia flashes me a smile as Lucio rests his chin atop his hand. “Noddy has been asking for a magician for a while now. She says you’re the best around, I can’t wait to see what you can do for us.” 

“Yes, what is it that you will be doing for the court?” The man seated next to Lucio looks at me intensely as he sets down his wine glass. Consul Valerius, the only courtier I had really heard of before. It was mostly from people in the market many of them didn’t have the kindest things to say about the count and his court outside of the parties he threw. 

“I will be offering spiritual guidance for Lucio and Nadia. I am also well versed in various types of magic which I can use to entertain or assist them in their everyday lives. And if needed I can offer potions which can help with minor ailments.”

“You’re a healer?” The monotone voice of Valdemar speaks up. Their plate is untouched. Their eyes unblinking as they wait for my response. 

“Yes, I can help with minor injuries and illnesses.” I force my smile, gently nudging Volta’s hand away as she tries to reach over to my plate as I hear her softly ask for a bite. 

“Interesting.” They nod, almost pleased with this new development. 

“What is it that you hope to gain from being here?” Valerius speaks up again. Champagne eyes studying me, trying to see past my words alone. 

“I’m here to help Nadia and Lucio. I hope to continue studying and growing my magic as well by doing so, but whatever ill intentions you think I may have...I don’t. I’m solely here to help.” As I speak, I push my plate over to Volta. I didn’t have much of an appetite anyway. 

“How altruistic of you.” His tone unconvinced as he lifts his wine glass to his lips once more. “I suppose we will see how you do, Magician.” 

I force the best smile that I can as I try to ignore his gaze that fell heavy on me. It did, however, remind me that I am here to do a job; not any other reason. And if it weren’t already apparent enough, all eyes were on me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I'm not sure how many chapters this will be yet, but I hope to update bi-weekly. And as a heads up, the rating may change as the story progresses.


End file.
